


Being Brave

by potatopie



Series: Being Brave [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: After the bench scene, Boys Being Awkward, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopie/pseuds/potatopie
Summary: Cyrus reaches out and grabs TJ’s hand this time. “Can you be brave for me?” He asks softly, gently stroking the back of TJ’s hand with his thumb. “I know you can.”Cyrus and T.J. talk feelings. Continuation of the bench scene from the finale.





	Being Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have been reading so many fics since the finale of Andi Mack. I would love to see more even though I'm a 22 year old women, because everything about it is just so pure. Let me know what you think.

Cyrus is holding a boy’s hand for the first time, and its thrilling and terrifying at the same time. He feels as if time has frozen in that moment, and there’s nothing else that matters besides the cool grip of TJ’s hand over his sweaty palm. 

He and TJ keep stealing glances at each other before blushing nervously and looking away. He’s never seen the other boy so flustered. He’s wondering if he should say something to break the silence, but it's more comfortable than awkward. 

TJ likes me. He’s holding my hand. The thought continues to echo through Cyrus’s head, but it feels too good to be true. With all the mixed signals he’d been getting the past few weeks, he thinks he may need more than this as a confirmation of what’s really happening. 

“TJ…” He starts, finally breaking the silence and making an effort to directly look into his bright green eyes. “What does this mean?” 

The other boy smiles at him and tightens his grip. “I..I think you know how I feel.” 

Cyrus wrinkles his nose. “I just think...after the way things have been the last few weeks with Kira and all- I can’t believe it for myself fully unless I hear the words.” 

TJ’s expression darkened at the mention of Kira. He suddenly looks a lot more uncomfortable than he was a minute ago. 

“Cyrus-” He sighs and releases his grip on Cyrus’s hand, wiping it on his thigh before running it through his hair. 

“It’s really not easy for me to talk about this stuff. I could barely admit to myself how I felt. I’m not brave like you.” With that statement he looks down refusing to meet Cyrus’s eyes. He looks almost ashamed. 

Cyrus snorts. “You’re literally talking about the guy who was afraid to swing high.” He jokes. “5 year olds are braver than me.” 

“That doesn’t matter.” TJ sounds slightly frustrated. “You’re the most authentic person I’ve ever met. You’re not afraid to be yourself and open up to your friends and even people who you don’t know. Not everyone’s that brave.” 

Cyrus had never considered himself in this light. He felt a slight warmth all of a sudden even though it was still chilly outside. This was how TJ viewed him? 

He reaches out and grabs TJ’s hand this time. “Can you be brave for me?” He asks softly, gently stroking the back of TJ’s hand with his thumb. “I know you can.” 

TJ sighs, turning to face Cyrus again, looking more vulnerable than Cyrus has ever seen him be. He tries to give the boy a reassuring smile, letting him know it’s ok. 

“I’m gay.” TJ mutters rapidly, he sounds slightly rushed, like he had to force the words out of him. “And...I really like you. I have for a while.” TJ immediately ducks his head again, he’s bright red but he has a small smile that he can’t hide from Cyrus.

Cyrus is grinning from ear to ear. TJ liked him. Smart, funny, athletic TJ liked him. 

“Hey…” Cyrus gently touches the other boy’s cheek with his unoccupied hand and forces him to make eye contact with him again. 

“That was really brave of you. For the record, I really like you too.” Cyrus can’t control his happiness, but it spreads to TJ too because they’re both suddenly grinning at each other like idiots. 

TJ’s face becomes more serious again. “Listen- about Kira” 

“It’s ok. I don’t care about her.” Cyrus insists. Kira is still a confusing albeit touchy subject for Cyrus, but the most important thing is that TJ is done with her.

“No I need you to hear this.” TJ looks determined. “I never liked her like that. Everytime I hung out with her I just missed spending time with you.” 

“Then why did you spend so much time with her? You ditched me on costume day to do that basketball thing with her!” 

Oh this was still a touchy subject alright. Cyrus didn’t want to ruin a moment they were having, but the memory of the hurt he felt in his heart was still fresh. 

“I rejected her like 3 times about the costume day!” TJ says starting to look quite upset. “But then she like- I don’t know if she just- she made me feel bad about wanting to do a costume with a guy over a girl, I felt all weird and wrong and it made me panic.” 

The boy’s face is red again and he looks dejected. “But I’m sorry. I should have said something to you-but it was hard enough for me. The look on your face at school crushed me and I felt terrible after that.” 

Immediately Cyrus throws his arms around the boy and buries his face in TJ’s neck. 

“Cyrus-what are you-” 

“Shh. I want to be mad at you still, but hearing that she made you feel like that is terrible. I’m sorry she was such a witch.” 

TJ laughs. “It’s fine. I hadn’t really thought about my feelings until she said that. I honestly think that’s when I realized I liked you. If only I had realized that she was the terrible person earlier and stopped hanging out with her. The past few weeks have been really weird between us.” 

“Yeah..I missed you a lot.” Cyrus wraps his arms tighter around TJ. “I’m glad you can be real with me again.” 

“I missed you a lot too.” TJ looks at him, pulling away slightly. “You were the only person I could ever be that real with. Even my mom could tell something was off with me lately- I suppose when I get back today she’ll be pleased to know that we’re back to normal.” 

Cyrus smirks. “Back to normal? I feel like there’s been some developments.” He feels unusually flirty and bold, but he can’t help it. 

“Fine.” TJ holds Cyrus’s hand again. “I’ll tell her that I have a new boyfriend. She’ll probably freak out and want to meet you immediately.” 

“Boyfriend? You really mean that?” Cyrus looks hopeful, but TJ misinterprets it because his face immediately shuts down. 

“I meant- we don’t have to be that if you don’t want to I just thought-” 

“I want that too.” Cyrus interrupts before TJ can continue rambling. He’s never seen the other boy be so flustered, but he’s enjoying it. Only slightly. 

“Buffy already figured out that I liked you. She’s been pushing me to say something. She was so convinced that Kira was just temporary.” 

TJ rolls his eyes. “So she was right as usual. She’s going to be so smug.” 

“So you’re okay with people knowing?” Cyrus looks surprised again. “I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I’m a terrible liar, especially with Andi and Buffy-” 

“I’m ok with our friends knowing.” TJ says. “Don’t think I’m ready to go be public at school and all yet. But I want to tell my mom. She figured out a while ago too, probably before I did how I felt.” 

“Let’s take it one step at a time then.” Cyrus says with a grin. Right on cue, Buffy, Andi and Jonah rush out, screaming for Cyrus. 

“Are you guys done out there?” Jonah asks, looking utterly confused as to why the two boys have been outside for so long. 

Andi and Buffy on the other hand have knowing smiles. They give Cyrus the look that says you better spill everything. 

He turns back to look at his new boyfriend. “So should I tell them or should you?” 

“Let’s do it together.”


End file.
